kucing
by Filatipphia
Summary: Tapi jangan bilang-bilang pada Satsuki bahwa di dalam hati, Daiki menyesal kenapa tidak bermain dengan hewan bernama kucing sedari dulu. au.


**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki | Aomine Daichi x Momoi Satsuki | I take no material profits from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Warning: AU. OOC.**

* * *

Daiki mengusap helaian biru tuanya kasar. Merasa kesal melihat tingkah sang kekasih yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Ayolah, Satsuki. Kita harus cepat sebelum keretanya berangkat!" Lelaki itu berucap gemas. Siapa yang paling ingin kencan, siapa pula yang harus repot. Daiki mengomel dalam hati.

Satsuki memang kerap seperti itu. Mati-matian merajuk dan merengek, merecokinya dengan rencana jalan-jalan berdua pada hari minggu, tetapi ujungnya, gadis itu malah mengabaikan Daiki.

Padahal saking risihnya karena ucapan perempuan itu yang terus-terusan, Daiki rela mengorbankan hari liburnya, mati-matian bangun pagi dan sudah rapi dari tadi. Belum lagi ia harus menjemput Satsuki ke _apartment_ nya yang notabene lumayan memakan waktu dari tempat ia tinggal.

"Sebentar, Dai- _chan_! Ugh, lihat dong. Tetsu- _kun_ imut sekaliiiii," Satsuki berujar heboh. Asyik memeluk, mendekap-dekap lembut makhluk berbulu keabu-abuan. Tak lupa, sebelah tangannya membelai-belai halus penuh kasih sayang. Kucing, rupanya, yang sedari tadi menarik atensi sang dara bersurai merah muda.

" _Meow~_ " hewan mamalia itu bahkan ikut mengeong lucu, seolah menyetujui perempuan yang kini tengah memanjakan dirinya.

Daiki menghela napas, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya saat ini. Lelaki itu tak paham lagi apa yang berada dalam pikiran Satsuki.

Kucing, kucing, kucing saja terus. Peliharaan pujaan hatinya itu yang nomor satu, sedangkan dirinya entah nomor berapa.

Mau marah, tapi ia malas ribut. Karena pasti di ujung Satsuki yang malah ngambek lalu dirinya harus kelabakan meminta maaf.

Ia menghela napas. Lagi.

Mengalah, pemuda berkulit tan akhirnya melangkahkan kaki menuju sofa yang diduduki Satsuki. Lantas lelaki itu melongokkan kepala demi menatap binatang berbulu yang menurut sang kekasih sangatlah "lucu".

Memandangnya sejenak —memelototi, lebih tepatnya–, sebelum sebuah helaan napas kembali terdengar dari mulutnya. Hey, lama-lama ia bisa cepat tua karena terlalu sering menghela napas seperti tadi. Lagipula, apanya yang lucu dan imut dari hewan berbulu lebat ini, sih? Batinnya bertanya-tanya, namun tak menemukan sebuah jawaban.

Tak berapa lama, Daiki memutuskan untuk ikut bersimpuh di sebelah mereka. Namun pandangannya masih enggan beralih dari memperhatikan tingkah heboh Satsuki beserta kucingnya.

"Kenapa? Mau coba gendong?" Sadar bila sedari tadi Daiki menatapnya, Satsuki berucap ringan sembari tangannya menyodorkan sang kesayangan. Senyum lebar terpatri di bibir merekah miliknya.

Daiki mengerutkan kening, berpikir ada apakah gerangan hingga Satsuki menawarinya untuk sekadar bermain dengan Tetsu- _kun_ yang sangat ia manja-manja?

"Ti—" belum sempat ia menolak.

Namun Satsuki sudah terlebih dahulu menyela perkataannya, "Ayolah, Dai- _chan_! Sebentar saja!"

Dan, _hup._

Si kucing abu-abu sudah berada dalam gendongan—lebih tepatnya; pangkuan Daiki.

Secara tak sadar, pemuda itu melingkarkan lengan kekarnya ke tubuh si hewan mamalia. Menahan agar binatang itu tidak tiba-tiba meloncat dan pergi dari dalam pangkuannya.

Dasar Satsuki! Nyaris, nyaris saja Daiki akan mengumpat. Nyaris, nyaris pula lelaki itu terkena serangan jantung. Ayolah, ia tak suka kucing! Sialan betul kekasihnya itu. Untung saja, dirinya cinta.

" _Meow,_ " lagi, ngeongan itu lagi. Tetsu- _kun_ –sebutan yang diberikan Satsuki pada si kucing yang membuat dirinya ikut-ikutan memanggilnya seperti itu— menyamankan diri dalam kungkungan tangan Daiki. Mengusap-usapkan bulu-bulu halus nan lebat miliknya kepada lelaki itu.

Daiki terperangah. Kesalnya hilang. Ingin marah pada Satsuki yang seenaknya, namun tak jadi. Dari yang tadinya ingin langsung membuang kucing itu jauh-jauh, ia urung melakukannya.

Semua karena dirinya merasakan sensasi menggelikan sekaligus menggemaskan yang baru pertama kali ia alami.

Bertahun-tahun menjalin hubungan dengan Satsuki, meskipun sedari awal ia tahu betapa cinta kekasihnya itu terhadap kucing, namun baru saat ini ia mencoba untuk lebih dari menyentuh peliharaan sang pujaan hati.

"Wah, Tetsu- _kun_ menyukaimu, Dai- _chan_!" melihat si kucing masih anteng dan dengan nyaman berada di tangan pemuda itu, Satsuki tertawa senang.

Biasanya, Tetsu sangat sulit untuk mau disentuh oleh orang lain kecuali dirinya. Meski begitu, bersama Daiki, hewan kesayangannya tidak menunjukkan keengganan apapun. Hal itu membuat dirinya merasa lega. Pasalnya, ia kira, minimal Daiki akan terkena satu-dua buah cakaran di tubuhnya. — Hehe. Entah itu bisa disebut mengira-ngira atau menyumpahi.—

Tersenyum lebar, gadis manis itu berujar, "Coba usap dagunya dengan lembut."

Daiki menurut saja. Ia membelai-belai dagu si kucing penuh kasih sayang. Meski baru pertama kali, toh ia bisa dengan benar melakukannya. Sial, lama-lama, dirinya juga ikut terhanyut dalam kelucuan binatang mamalia itu!

Sedangkan Tetsu hanya memejamkan mata sambil mengibaskan ekor; semakin bergelung dalam kungkungan hangat Daiki. Dan sekali lagi, hewan berbulu itu mengeong lucu, " _Meow._ "

Membuat keduanya tertawa lepas.

* * *

Pada akhirnya, Daiki dan Satsuki asyik bermain dengan Tetsu hingga sore hari menjelang. Daiki bahkan lupa bahwa hari liburnya habis hanya untuk kucing. Begitupula Satsuki yang tak ingat kalau dirinya dari jauh-jauh hari sudah merajuk ke Daiki demi berkencan pagi itu.

 _(Tapi tolong jangan bilang-bilang pada Satsuki bahwa di dalam hati, Daiki menyesal kenapa tidak bermain dengan hewan bernama kucing sedari dulu.)_

* * *

A/N: maap kalo cringe hehe. saat ini aku lagi suka sama kocheengggggg:( uwu banget soalnya huhu ingin piara:( selesai ditulis, 28 jan 19.


End file.
